This Love Will Last Forever
by DisneyShipper
Summary: Josh's parents didn't like his decision to stay in New York. One morning they put him on a plane to Paris. Maya thinks he changed his mind and left her for good. Setting is 3 years after Can't Hide it forever
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's short but I wanted y'all to know I didn't forget about you. I have finals so I haven't had much time because finals are deadly.**

Josh still couldn't believe his parents could do such a thing. It had been three years without that beautiful blonde hair, that gorgeous smile and laugh. He had written a song called just the way you are. He didn't know what maya would think. He had to get a message to her without his parents knowing.

MAYA

Maya was so done crying. It had been three years! Why was she still torn up? He had just released a song called just the way you are and she figured it was about another girl. He hadn't made the video yet. It was to come out tomorrow. She didn't know how she would be able to recover.

-Tomorrow-

The girl in the video looked exactly like Maya. She was suspicious. But didn't know what to think. She was a little curious, she had also released some music but no all star famous stardom like Josh, he was mega famous. She got like 500 downloads whereas Josh had like 5 million. Girls all around her college were drooling over his pictures, if only they knew her connection. She didn't tell them because the girls all hated her. She was an outcast except for Riles and her 2 college friends Tori and Kimber. They were cool and acted like they didn't care about Josh the superstar at all but she had snuck up on them and they were singing his songs and talking about him. She came in loudly and they looked at her and acted like he was the biggest jerk ever. She never bought it. Riles, she knew, only supported him because he was part of her family. Maya knew all his songs by heart and she hated herself for it. His number had changed and obviously his account was run by his manager so any PMs she sent the manager either didn't open or just took her as another crazy fan. In truth she was crazy about him, just not the way everyone who didn't know thought. She scrolled through the top charts list and saw Josh on an interview. She opened it and smiled at his good looks and goofy smile. It started to play:

Interviewer- so I hear you're making a really special song soon?

J- yeah I started this journey to fame 3 years ago and I need to get a message to someone Rey special. I'll do it through this song.

I- Ooh can't wait! Whose the person?

J- I can't say... but I hope the person knows who they are.

He stared straight into the camera with those gorgeous brown eyes and Maya felt like he was trying to look at her. Only she knew his looks.

J- look for the song in the next minutes or two.

Maya immediately went to her music app and saw the new song. She immediately bought it and listened.

 _What do you do when you're forced to fame? What do you when the one who means the most to you isn't around? 3 years, no contact I feel that impact. I can't do it no more no I can't do it no more._

 _So if you can hear me now, I hope you'll hear me out I've never stopped loving you never stopped thinking bout you. So if you care for me and I hope you do then come to me come to me now, please come to me come to me now._

 _My uh wait what was I gonna say? I can't remember, you're last words are stuck in my head forever and I can't think straight I think this is fate so please please if you can hear me now, I hope you'll hear me out I've never stopped loving you never stopped thinking bout you. So if you care for me and I hope you do then come to me come to me now, please come to me come to me now._

 _2806 c'este way Paris France. I know this chance but if you remember the fireplace we swore a game of length and that's where it all started from then I've never looked back I love you..._

 _(Chorus)_

Maya immediately got up and grabbed a bag and stuffed all of her stuff in it that could fit. Ironically she had a plane ticket from a contest she had won. It was a one way ticket but she would figure out logistics later. She wrote down the address and a note for her friends. She headed immediately to the airport and got on the first plane to Paris which wasn't until the next morning, it was 1:00 pm. Maya could wait. She checked her bag and grabbed her carry on which contained her wallet, phone, some books and her pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated, you think that since I've been out of school for a month I would have time on my hands. NOPE! I picked a lot of hours at my job. So I incredibly sorry.**

Josh was really hoping Maya got his message and that she would be able to get to his address. He sighed it had been two days. He started to pace his room when someone knocked on his door.

"Interview time."

Josh sighed ok, "let's go get in the car, can you tell the driver to park in the back please?"

"Of course sir." The butler bowed and left. Josh grabbed his jacket and headed out. He had two big body guards that sat in next to him. It was much less than comfortable, in fact it was a little awkward since the bodyguard were assigned to protect him in short and Josh had never bonded with them because they weren't that interested. They arrived and Josh took a deep breath and walked onto the stage and the whole crowd erupted in shrieks and applause one girl screamed of her undying love to him. He sat down and the lady asked a couple of questions about his career and next moves, all the typical boring stuff. Then she said it was time for audience questions a girl stood up, "what was your first crush like?"

Josh looked at her, "first crush like the crushes someone gets that are in like kindergarten? Or the first serious one?"

"One you remember the most."

"Ok. Well she had crazy hair and a wild sparkle in her eye. She was blatantly obvious about her feelings towards me however I was more reserved about mine, one thing she did was jump on my back to see if I got accepted into a college."

Another person stood up and was about to ask a question when one of the body guards came and spoke to him. Josh looked at him startled,"really? Then we need to leave immediately." Josh turned to the host, " I'm dreadfully sorry but we need to go, it's an emergency."

MAYA

Maya got off the plane and hailed a taxi man. The taxi man didn't speak much English so Maya gave him an address and he plugged it in. When they arrived the taxi couldn't get to the driveway because there was a big gate with a button to push. Maya said thank you in French and got out. The taxi pulled away and Maya pushed the button, a lady with a thick accent answered "Hello, who is this?"

"Hi I'm Maya Hunter, I'm here to see Josh."

"Of course you are! But to enter you must have a code, which I am sure you do not have so buh bye."

"Wait!" Maya said desperately,"Can't I try?"

"Ok you have one guess."

Maya thought. It could be Christmas when they met but that could be obvious so probably not. The date of the ski lodge event. She told the lady the date and she buzzed maya in. When Maya arrived in the house an official dressed woman in a tight bun came out of a room. Maya assumed this was the button lady. Button lady gasped, "I have never seen you before you must go!"

"But I am a close personal friend, he will confirm it, where is he?"

"Not here!"

"Can you call and tell him to come back? He'll will want to know. Tell him Maya Hunter is here for him. Please I really need to talk to him!"

Button lady humphed and walked into a room. She showed Maya a seat in her office and Maya sat down and waited for Josh

JOSH

10 minutes later Josh walked into his house eagerly. His secretary can in very matter of factly and said, "Sir there is a crazy girl that is here I suggest you see her out maybe get one of your body guards to throw her out." She looked at one of them up and down and the guard shifted uncomfortably. Josh smiled, " where is this crazy girl?"

"Right here."

Josh saw Maya and ran to her, picked her up and swung her around before he embraced her. He then looked her in the eyes, "Oh Maya, I've missed you!"

"Not more than I missed you." Maya said. Josh looked at her and tears started to come to his eyes. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her again. "Let me show where you will room."

His secretary stepped toward, " you shouldn't take those bags up yourself."

"I can too!" Josh quipped as he grabbed the bags. When they got upstairs he turned to Maya, "sorry about that she means well but she is not used to visitors, we have a PMAs tonight, Paris Music Awards. Yes Paris has awards it's not as well known as the VMAs or Grammy's or anything but it's for artists who live in France to appreciate them more. Yes I am a world wide celebrity I have a whole specific room for my awards, I hate award shows they're so boring but with you it will be more bearable." Josh looked around, "well see you there! I'll call a stylist to help you." Josh smiled at her, "we should make an album together."

"Sounds great."

Maya showed up on the red carpet in a Lux red silk dress that showed her whole back and had low front cut. Her hair was pulled to the right and her makeup was stunning. She had very dark eyes with black eyeliner and mascara which contrasted her powdery face and lipstick the same color as her dress. When Josh got out of his limo from his designer his mouth dropped. She was posing for the cameras like a natural. There were many reporters and spectators whispering, "who is she?" The photographers would shrug and say, "I don't care she looks the best of everyone here." One girl squealed, "That's Maya Hunter." Josh smiled and half the cameras that were taking Maya's picture flocked to Josh. Josh wasn't able to talk to Maya on the red carpet They made a lot of flirty eye contact. When they left the paparazzi behind Josh looked at her..."wow, I mean wow." Maya blushed as they went and grabbed their seats. They went through the awards and then Josh got up and said he had a surprise for her. Maya looked at him, "Ok."

He appeared on stage and started to sing.

Stand on up and take a bow  
There's something there and it's showing  
There's no need to look around  
You're the best we got going

Shout out to the dreams you'll chase  
Shout out to the hearts you'll break  
Nothing's gonna stop you now  
I guess you better be going

You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near  
Inside of my heart, you're here  
Go on, it's gotta be time  
You're starting to shine

'Cause what you got is  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, I know  
I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure  
All I need is you by my side, so shine forever  
Gold, I know, you're gold  
Oh, I know, you're gold

 **all rights go to Owl City for the song! Thanks for hanging with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

At the house the two sat down sighing heavily, "What a night." Maya stated.

"Agreed."

There was a knock on the door. "Who on earth could that be?" Maya groaned.

Josh shrugged and got up from the couch and went over to the door. Standing outside was the producer, "Great! Now I want to hear all about your new romance."

Maya snorted trying not to laugh. When the producer looked at her she pretended to cough, then clear her throat.

"Is there something wrong young lady?" The producer asked snarkily as he sat down.

"Nothing at all."

Josh was still at the door and Maya gestured to him, "Boing, get over here."

Josh closed the door and walked towards her. The producer looked confused, "What kind of a pet name was that?"

Josh smiled, "Not any weirder than what I call her! She's my little ferret."

Maya grinned and looked up at him and he smiled at her as he sat down.  
The producer was beyond confused, "Ok… Um well why don't we start off with how long you've known each other."

Josh looked at Maya and whispered, "When did you crawl into the window?"

Maya shrugged, "I can't remember, maybe 6,7,8?"

Josh smiled, "you were young because remember Christmas?"

Maya glared at him, "How could I forget? It was the start of my obsession over you!"

"You know I was attracted to you too."

Maya punched him, "You didn't say anything?!"

"I didn't want to hurt you!"

"That didn't work."

"I was 16!"

"A mature 16 year old!"

"But still 16."

Maya humphed and the producer cleared his throat, "So you've known each other awhile?"

"Yes we have. She was 6, 7 or 8 when we first met."

The producer nodded gesturing to Josh, "how old were you?"

"9, 10 or 11."

The producer nodded, "Bit of an age different."

Maya looked at him with a death glare, "don't bring it up."

Josh nodded, "Yeah it's a sore spot for her."

Maya yawned, "Going to bed. Peace out peoples."

Josh smiled, "Goodnight."

Producer sighed, "I don't know what I think about this."

Josh stood up, "And I don't care. Good night Frank."

Josh went upstairs and checked in Maya's room. She was already asleep, he smiled at her as

he closed the door and went to his own room to change.

The next day Frank had the idea of a combined album, "Most of the songs will be either of you singing about the other and then a combined song at the end. Unless you have any other together songs."

"Oh I have so many songs about him!" Maya chuckled.

"You do?" Josh asked with piqued interest.

"Seriously? Why wouldn't I! I've been in love with you since I was 13 Josh 13!"

"Dang." Frank said astounded. Josh was trying to think of a witty comeback but couldn't so he ran upstairs, grabbed a book and ran back downstairs.

"This entire book has songs about a ferret."

Maya rolled here eyes, "Gimme."

"No!"

Frank cleared his throat, "Anyway, we should start that within the next week."

"Ok." They said unanimously.

When they arrived back at the house Maya felt gross and decided to take a shower. Josh was laying on his bed thinking of songs to sing. The shower had been off for a little bit so he went and knocked on Maya's door.

"Come in."

Josh walked in and saw her in shorts and a jog bra.

"Umm…" he stuttered.

"What? It's a jog bra it's all covered." Maya retorted.

"But your stomach is showing."

"Big deal it's my stomach."

Josh just stared at it for awhile, "Have you worked out?"

"No I don't really do that type of thing." Maya said as she put her shirt on.

"Oh I like working out. The people that helped me get this house built me a personal fitness center."

"That's cool. I won't be joining you." Maya turned around and Josh had his shirt off.

"What are you doing?"  
"I guess I'd see what the big deal was with no shirt."

Maya rolled her eyes, "You can be such a little kid sometime. Nice stomach by the way, very toned. Are those abs of rock?"

"I don't want to brag but yeah."

Maya took a tennis ball that was for some reason next to her and threw it at her cocky boyfriend's stomach."

He bent over, "OW! What was that?"  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you said they were made out of rock. Apparently they aren't."

Where'd that ball come from anyway?"

"I don't it was just around." Maya walked out of the room and pecked him on the lips, "See you downstairs."


	4. Happily Ever After

Josh and Maya published the album. It was a wild success and sold about a million copies in a week. They were beckoned home by their family where Josh's parents finally accepted that he could be successful and be in love. They got married after Maya finished two years of college which she didn't finish because she decided to sing more with Josh because of the popularity the first album had. Now at 26 (Maya) 29 (Josh) they have a little boy and Maya is pregnant with another child. They lived happily ever after.

 **Hey guys I hope you liked it I know it's long overdue. I'll probably add this into my latest fic ( meaning the album will be in it and the songs on the album) It's called the when he past comes back.**


End file.
